violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY FREAK-OUT AND REVENGE!!!
WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY FREAK-OUT AND REVENGE!!! is an episode in the William series, uploaded on September 11, 2016. Plot It's Andy's birthday, Violette, Bill, and William celebrates with him and William has decided to forgive Andy for the previous Xbox Destruction event a week ago. After lighting the candles and singing "Happy Birthday" to Andy with Bill and Violette, William sprays water from the sink onto the candles, smashes the cake with his hand and throws it at Andy as revenge for destroying his Xbox with Bill in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. Bill is entertained by this thinking it's funny to watch (If you can hear Bill clear enough, at 2:32 he says "This is great"! Then at 2:40 he says "Happy birthday Andy"!) William ruin Andy's Birthday, but Violette is shocked and tells Bill he's instigating this. Violette also thought William wanted to give Andy a good birthday when in reality he didn't want to. While Andy is in the bathroom, Violette then asked William why he didn't want him to have a nice birthday and William replies "Why would I? He destroyed my Xbox!" and the Williams then puts Andy's shirt in the sink with the water running. He then puts ketchup on his shirt shocking Andy, then William covers more cake on Andy and gives him a wedgie which shocked Violette even more and Bill laughs even harder. After it's all over, Violette realizes it wasn't a good birthday for Andy after all. Trivia *Despite Bill and Andy teaming up to destroy William's Xbox in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!, for which William got revenge on Andy for, Bill laughs at Andy while William covers him in cake. *This is one of the rare times where Bill doesn't call William a Jerk or Dingbat at all. Did you all like this video? I LOVED IT!!! IT WAS THE BEST VIDEO EVER!!! I GIVE IT AN A+!!! I loved it!! It was amazing!! I give it an A!! I loved it! It was great! I give it an A-! I liked it! It was very good! I give it a B+! I liked it! It was good! I give it a B. I liked it. It was fine. I give it a B-. I liked it. It was okay. I give it a C+ I didn't love it, nor did I hate it. It was mediocre. I give it a C. I didn't like it. It was not good. I give it a C-. I didn't like it! It was bad! I give it a D+! I hated it!! It was terrible! I give it a D! I hated it!! It was awful!! I give it a D-!! I HATED IT!!! IT WAS THE WORST VIDEO EVER!!! I GIVE IT AN F!!! This poll was created by Mr. Dangar. Category:Videos Category:Birthdays Category:Music Category:William's Moments Category:Xbox Destruction Mentioning Category:Andy Getting Bullied Category:No Birthdays ! �� �� �� �� Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Andy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:William vs. Andy vs. Violette vs. Bill Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Fighting Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:Andy Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Cake Category:Singing